The primary objective of this project is the development of biofeedback methods for training voluntary control of sleep onset in insomnia. We will examine closely the temporal progression of physiological changes which occur at sleep onset in both insomniacs and normals. We will do parametric studies on biofeedback training of several physiological variables in order to determine the most efficient learning paradigm. We will apply these training techniques to insomniacs. In order to evaluate their effectiveness, extended pre- training baselines and post-training follow-ups will be obtained. We hope to develop portable training units for use in the home. We are developing alternative modes of feedback presentation, including vibration.